A Championing Battle!
Story Jon and Kyle are in a field having lunch. Kyle accidentally sets a place for Maria. Jon: Kyle? Kyle realises. Kyle: Sorry. I’m just used to her being here. Jon: Same. But, we’ll see her again at the Pokemon League. Kyle: Yeah. Suddenly a big gust of wind happens and Jon and Kyle look up and see a helicopter. Then a woman jumps out of it and then lands on the floor. Kyle: Are you okay? The woman looks at Kyle and Jon. Woman: I’m fine, really. Kyle recognises the woman. Kyle: No way! Jon: What? Kyle: It’s the champion. It’s Diantha! Jon: The champion of the Kalos region?! Diantha: Hi. Kyle: This is such an honour. Diantha: Why thank you. But I would like to battle you Jon. Jon: You know me? Diantha: I’ve heard about you from Lance. Kyle: Lance? Jon: He’s a member of the Elite Four in Kanto. Diantha: He said you were strong. So, I want you to use three Pokemon against my Gardevoir. Diantha sends out her Gardevoir which has a mega stone on a necklace. Jon: Gardevoir can mega evolve too. Diantha: Right. So, you ready. Kyle is watching from the side lines. Jon: Right, if I can use three Pokemon. Then, Frogadier, I choose you. Jon sends out Frogadier. Diantha: You can start. Jon: Ice Beam! Frogadier uses Ice Beam. Gardevoir and Diantha looks at each other and then Gardevoir dodges. Jon: Without telling Gardevoir to dodge, it dodged. Are they telephatic to each other? Diantha: Ice Beam had a good amount of power, but what else do you have? Jon: Dark Pulse! Frogadier uses Dark Pulse but Gardevoir dodges again the same way. Jon: Scald! Frogadier uses Scald and the same thing happens. Jon: How is Gardevoir dodging everything? Diantha (Thinking): He is a good trainer. There is a sense of passion within him. Jon: Water Pledge! Frogadier punches the ground and uses Water Pledge and then pillars of water heads towards Gardevoir, but Gardevoir dodges again. Jon: Argh. Diantha: Shadow Ball. Jon: Dodge it! Gardevoir uses Shadow Ball and Frogadier tries to dodge but gets hit and gets knocked out. ''' Jon: Frogadier! You done well. '''Jon returns Frogadier. Jon: Gardevoir is no push over. Jon sends out Noivern. Jon: Now, Dragon Pulse! Noivern uses Dragon Pulse and the move hits Gardevoir but nothing happens. Kyle: Gardevoir is a fairy type, so dragon type moves do no damage. Jon: Oh man, which means Noivern has a big disadvantage. Noivern: Vern! Jon: Right, Dark Pulse! Noivern uses Dark Pulse towards Gardevoir. Diantha: Moonblast! Gardevoir uses Moonblast and destroys Dark Pulse but also hits Noivern, knocking him out. Jon: Noivern, you were great, return! Jon returns Noivern. Jon (Thinking): Gardevoir is well trained, and I expected nothing less from the champion of the Kalos region. Jon gets another Pokeball out. Jon: We have been travelling since day one. Now, let’s go! Jon throws the Pokeball and Typhlosion pops out of it. Diantha can feel the amount of love Typhlosion and Jon share and also the power they hold. Diantha: Typhlosion. I wonder what your Pokemon will bring to the table. Jon: Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast and hits Gardevoir, doing a little bit of damage. Diantha: Powerful. We can’t take a defensive stance. Jon: Shadow Claw! Typhlosion uses Shadow Claw towards Gardevoir. Diantha: Reflect! Gardevoir uses Reflect and deflects Shadow Claw. Diantha: Shadow Ball! Gardevoir uses Shadow Ball and the move hits Typhlosion. Typhlosion goes on his knees and Jon helps him up. Jon: Can you continue? Typhlosion: Ty. Phlosion, Typhlosion. Jon: Yeah, they are amazing together. But so are we. Jon fist pumps his right arm forward and Typhlosion mimics at the same time. Jon: Let’s go! Stronger and Stronger! Typhlosion gets covered in a fiery bubble, transforming into Jon-Typhlosion Diantha: Whoa! Shadow Ball! Gardevoir uses multiple Shadow Ball but Jon-Typhlosion dodges them all with great speed. Then Jon-Typhlosion jumps into the air and the fiery bubble disperses and reveals Jon-Typhlosion’s true form. Diantha (Thinking): This is just that one time. Jon: Let’s show them how strong we have become! Jon reaches for his back and Jon-Typhlosion does the same, grabbing the fire shuriken on its back. Jon-Typhlosion then throws it up in the air, then catches it and the launches it at Gardevoir. Diantha: Use Moonblast! Gardevoir uses Moonblast but Shuriken Blaze destroys Moonblast and then hits Gardevoir. Kyle: Jon-Typhlosion is stronger than ever. How? Jon: Focus Blast! Jon-Typhlosion launches Focus Blast at Gardevoir. Diantha holds her Key Stone. Diantha: Gardevoir, Mega Evolve! Gardevoir Mega Evolves and stops Focus Blast. Kyle: Whoa! Jon: Mega Gardevoir! Diantha: Moonblast! Mega Gardevoir uses Moonblast towards Jon-Typhlosion. Jon: Shuriken Blaze! Jon-Typhlosion grabs the fire shuriken on his back and then launches it at Moonblast. The two moves combine and explode. Kyle: They have the same amount of power. Jon: Now, Shadow Claw! Jon-Typhlosion races towards Mega Gardevoir using Shadow Claw. Diantha: Psychic! Mega Gardevoir uses Psychic and lifts Jon-Typhlosion up and smashes him into the ground. Jon hold his right arm in pain. Jon: Ugh. Diantha (Thinking): So he also takes damage from his Pokemon when Typhlosion takes damage. Jon gets back up. Jon: Stronger and stronger, Shadow Claw! Jon-Typhlosion uses Shadow Claw towards Mega Gardevoir, and moves faster than before. When Jon-Typhlosion is near to Mega Gardevoir, a cage drops down and catches Mega Gardevoir and Jon-Typhlosion. Jon-Typhlosion stops using Shadow Claw. Kyle: Who’s there? Team Rocket jump onto the cage. Jon: You guys again. Mike: When you say you guys again. Missy: We’ll make sure you feel pain. Mike: To make everyone— Mike cuts off seeing Jon-Typhlosion using Shadow Claw trying to get out. Mike: Come on! Can you let us finish just once?! Mike sends out Inkay and Missy sends out Pyroar, which is male. Kyle: Litleo evolved. Jon: Yeah. Mike: Use Psybeam. Inkay uses Psybeam at Jon, causing Jon to dodge. Missy: Snarl! Pyroar uses Snarl and the move hits Jon, sending him flying into the cage. Diantha: Jon! Kyle: You guys are so annoying. Jon gets up. Jon (Angry): You guys annoy me so much! The fire shuriken on Jon-Typhlosion’s back increases in size. Jon: Both using our strengths, Shuriken Blaze! Both Jon and Typhlosion move their right arm to their backs, but with only Jon-Typhlosion grabbing the fire shuriken. Jon-Typhlosion fires it forward and destroys the cage. Jon-Typhlosion and Mega Gardevoir walk out of the destroyed cage. Mike: No! Use Psybeam! Diantha: Moonblast! Inkay uses Psybeam and Mega Gardevoir uses Moonblast, with Moonblast being more powerful and hitting Inkay. Inkay goes crashing into Mike. Missy: Flamethrower! Jon: You too! Pyroar uses Flamethrower and Jon-Typhlosion also uses Flamethrower, but Jon-Typhlosion’s Flamethrower is more powerful and hits Pyroar back at Missy. Jon: Now, Focus Blast! Diantha: Shadow Ball! Jon-Typhlosion uses Focus Blast and Mega Gardevoir uses Shadow Ball, heading towards Team Rocket, hitting them blasting them out of sight. Diantha: That was some good work and battling. Mega Gardevoir reverts back into normal Gardevoir, and Jon-Typhlosion reverts back into Typhlosion. Jon: Thanks Diantha. Soon, Diantha is back in her helicopter. Jon: That was a great battle. Kyle: Even though you didn’t finish it. Jon: You don’t need to finish every battle. Let’s eat and then continue. The screen freezes. Narrator: Jon and Kyle are continuing their journey to Snowbelle City. However, Jon was challenged by Diantha, the Kalos region champion, to a battle. Jon’s Frogadier and Noivern fainted fast but Typhlosion put up a fight, even accessing the Jon-Typhlosion form again. However, the battle was interrupted thanks to Team Rocket. Now, Jon and Kyle continue their journey towards Snowbelle City. Characters Jon Spencer Kyle Winterman Diantha Team Rocket * Mike * Missy Pokemon Jon * Frogadier * Noivern * Typhlosion ↔ Jon-Typhlosion Diantha * Gardevoir ↔ Mega Gardevoir Category:Episodes